gleefanficalloveragainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Propuestas de Canciones
En esta página tendrán la posibilidad de proponer las canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el Fic. Reglas Debe ir especificado el nombre de la canción, quien es el autor y quien la cantaría en el Fic (lo último es opcional). Las canciones deben ir con viñetas. Se permite repetir canciones. No creen sus propias secciones. *NOTA: Las canciones con negrita son las que han sido tomadas hasta el momento para el FF, sin embargo no quiere decir que las otras canciones no puedan ser tomadas en un futuro. Canciones *''"More Than This"'' de One Direction cantada por Zach *''"One Thing"'' de One Direction cantada por los chicos de New Directions *''"Hold On"'' de Jonas Brothers cantada por Zach y Christopher *''"Payphone"'' de ''Maroon 5 ''cantada por Zach y Koryl *'"''I Remember You" de Skid Row cantada por Zach Harris' *"Best Love Song''" de T-Pain y Chris Brown cantada por Zach y Robert *''"Is Anybody Out There?" de ''Knaan con Nelly Furtado cantada por Zach y Stephanie *''"You re Beautiful"'' de James Blunt cantada por Zach *''"Animal''" de Neon Trees cantada por Zach y Michael *''"Ur so Gay''" de Katy Perry cantada por Michael *'"Would Change a Thing" de "Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam" cantada por Alison y Charlie *''"More Than This de ''One Direction" ''cantada por Alison, Zach, Bridget y Ivy *"Sometimes" de Britney Spears cantada por Bridget y Jessica *"Tell me a Lie" One Direction'' cantada por Bridget y Alison *''"If you seek Amy" de Britney Spears'' 'cantada por Alison, Jessica y Michael *"Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga cantada por Michael y Chicas de New Direction *"''Everytime" ''de ''Britney Spears cantada por Köryl *''"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"'' de'' Roberta Flack cantada por Ivy, Köryl, Shanna y Stephanie *"Wide Awake" ''de Katy Perry cantada por Robert e Ivy *''"We are Young"'' de Fun cantada por Los varones de New Directions *"Ding Dong the witch dead" de El Mago De Oz cantada por Bridget y Michael *'"You are not Alone" de Michael Jackson cantado por Carlos' *''"Drunk"'' de ''Ed Sheeran ''cantada por Zach *''"Welcome to the jungle"'' de Guns N Roses cantada por chicos de New Directions *''"When You Look Me In The Eyes"'' de Jonas Brother''s cantada por Zach y Stephanie *"From Yesterday"'' de ''30 second to Mars ''cantada por Zach *"En el Amor Hay que Perdonar" de "Belinda" cantada por Charlie y Logan *"La de la Mala Suerte" de "Jesse & Joy" cantada por Ivy y Alison *"I Have Nothing" de Withney Houston cantada por Alison *"Tell Me That you Love me" de Victoria Justice cantada por Alison Ivy Charlie Logan,Zach ,Michael,Stephanie y Christopher *"The only exception" de paramore cantada por Stephanie *"Perfect" de Pink catada por Michael y Zach *"You Make Me Feel" de Cobra Starship cantada por New Directions *"Your Boday" de Christina Aguilera cantada por Shanna *"Celebrations" de Madonna cantada por Alisson y The Cheerios *"I Miss You" de Miley Cyrus cantada por Zach *"Love You Like a Love Song" de Selena Gomez & The Scene cantada por Logan *"Habla si Puedes" de Martina Estoessel cantada por Alison Ivy Charlie y Logan *"Love story" de Taylor Switf ''cantada por Michael y Zach *"Call me maybe" de ''Carly Rae Jepsen ''cantada por Michael, Zach, Alison y Jessica *"''Taken" de "One Direction" cantada por Alison *"Everytime" de Britney Spears cantada por Bridget,Ivy, Alison y Jessica *''"Loser Of The Year"'' de Simple Plan ''cantada por New Directions *"''I Will Survive/Eye Of The Tiger" de "Gloria Gaynor/Survivor" Cantada por Shanna,Ivy y Stephanie *"Edge of glory" de Lady Gaga cantada por Chicas de New Direction *"Perfect" de Simple Plan cantada por Alison Ivy Charlie Logan,Zach ,Michael,Stephanie y Christopher *"Good Time" de Owl City Ft. Carly Rae Jepsen cantada por Ivy, Köryl, Shanna,Stephanie, Logan,Zach y Michael *''"Worldwide"'' de Big Time Rush cantada por Chicos de new directions *"Live While We're Young" de One Direction ''cantada por Chicos de New Directions *"''Skyscraper" ''de Demi Lovato ''cantada por Shanna Austen *